User talk:Alterio1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Animals page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 06:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Doctors and clinics page You might be interested to know that there's a page for doctors and what they charge. It's under the title of Healers because a quack like Kukul and the Kivi traditional medicine practicioner Orion are included. Noddite (talk) 12:09, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Alkubra Walkthrough Sure, I'll help. If you want a guide with all combinations, it's going to be quite a few playthroughs. It's possible play both sides until the end of the relocating the Narizians mission. Noddite (talk) 05:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Please delete page I've finished with my worksheet, feel free to delete it. I used to be super heavy into WIkia editing, so if you have any questions let me know. One neat trick is that you can edit the CSS to remove that anoying "image uploaded by X" under every pictureКэне_零三 10:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Gaining sysop I posted to a few of the other wikis he has edited, seems his last edit on any wiki was August of 2014. Hopfully he'll reply soon. If not, you or I could always apply to be a sysop of this wiki. It's a stupidly long beaurocratic process, but it's an option Кэне_零三 07:37, November 26, 2014 (UTC) You know, it would be a lot faster to just rename the page and repurpose it for something we need. For example, Melee Weapons used to be called Cold Weapons, but since "cold" weapons include crossbows, I went in and edited the title. Until one of us gets promoted, we could use it as a set of tables for veterinarian and repair shop prices. Noddite (talk) 10:46, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: healing, vets, repair I have no clue what to rename it if we're going to consolidate healing for humans, animals, and machines into one page. I know that for the original Caravaneer, D-mah used "HealPrice" in the source code to handle all three. Come to think of it, it may have been a subconscious factor in choosing a name for the page. Also, are you aware that repair shops charge different rates for fixing carts vs. fixing vehicles? Noddite (talk) 10:48, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the edit Thanks for doing the conversion for the 3rd region. Doing the 1st, 2nd, and 4th wore me out. Кэне_零三 17:07, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Handling DLC items I'm sure you've aware of the free DLC in b37 by now. Got any ideas on how to handle entries for its (and by extension, future DLCs) items? Also, would you happen to know what the crowdfunding DLC's contents are? Noddite (talk) 23:29, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Adoption I approve of you adopting this wiki. Good luck! Noddite (talk) 07:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Trade Routes We may end up having a "back and forth" here, as not noting items that can be traded in limited quantities will prove problematic for people planning out what to buy and sell at future locations. It wasn't complete by any means, but then again none of these were. Also, if you added the 4 dashes to each town -- why? Кэне_零三 19:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Various stuff with Arcanis The amount a town has might not be possibe to predict with accuracy, but it is very possible to predict it on practical terms. Such as, on the janubi "Big 8" I mentioned running about 10 horses with like 3k business space I know for sure I will most likely find enough cash everywhere but Botxo and Ozbet. Plus, in Ozbet I know that if I don't see cash I can always barter for shirts/pants/medicine which will sell at fine profit itself, leaving me just with Botxo, and consequently yarn trade from Tobar, which doesn't really work. As for Tifk you mentioned, my guess is, since Tifk sells a lot of booze, practically more then it buys into anything, that's why it tends to have cash at hand even with all the caravans running. The basic economy seems to be fairly accurate: towns facing cash shortages are those who buy much and don't really produce any commodity trading good themselves. I'll try to get to sell quantities sometime :))) (ArcanisX (talk) 20:28, December 12, 2014 (UTC)) Looked at the many of the same questions in comments so figured I'd do a quick and dirty "getting started and not dead" guide. Trying with some style, too. :) That should help people not wasting so much time on doing dumb things and dying early in the Tribal. (ArcanisX (talk) 10:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) ' Don't know how I'm doing in the style department yet, and not sure if it's nice or clogging idea on it's own. On one hand, with the rest of the wiki presently and for time being such a "all crunch", it might be refreshing to have a bit of a fluff and human touch somewhere. On the other, there's a risk of tl;dr-effect. Plus it's somewhat harder to write. Your opinion? (ArcanisX (talk) 14:33, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, and "how to understand this and that page" should most definitely go to the top of the very page, not elsewhere! Yeah, presently many pages lack a header with adequate explanation of what's what here, so add it right there. For one, not everyone come to that pages after Starting Strong, and besides, placing explanations about the page elsewhere but right on it is kinda bad form. Yeah, figured just that. Gotta utilize my inspiration moments to the max for now tho, I'll do the structuring-formatting-editing later. For now work in progress should be a funny contrast to the rest of this wiki, which is fully structured, formatted, but is bit short on content :)))) ' (ArcanisX (talk) 15:54, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) hmm okay seems like my writing jolt is coming to a halt here. Would you please read all that gibberish and tell me if it at least goes in the right direction? (Don't edit it just yet as I'm still on it actively) ' (ArcanisX (talk) 16:41, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) ' I'll actually push for ESR (or a better-named equivalent) concept as the defining one for the game, and here is my case: the basic math of everything here is "stock up for ESR to destination, use the remaining carry for traiding goods". The basic way for a noob to die frustratingly early is "not enough ESR". Well okay one of two, the other being going broke, but I simply didnt started on the economy yet (nor on containers, getting to it right now), and going-broke tends to happen later then dumb starvation/dehydration deaths. You seem to be confusing effective with potential, I'll try to do a better job of explaining it. (As a side note, I'll do a bit of shortening and straightening up myself, you might want to wait for that before going in). Effective is what changes every time you buy/sell/consume supplies, adjust speed, production and consumption rates. ESR+business load concept is also the leanest way to explain benefits of carts, drawbacks of 10-st 1-speed party members, and so on. "how much business load will this particular animal/slave/merc/cart/anyo ther decision help me carry from A to B" is added total load minus added load needed to ESR it from A to B. (any or both could be negative).(ArcanisX (talk) 17:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC)) Vital Load does looks like somewhat easier words to speak of the same thing... or it;s just me? Took it upon myself to royally popyachit Trade Routes tables. Should be better now. ' (ArcanisX (talk) 20:16, December 14, 2014 (UTC)) ' Surely having many different tables to watch for is less "clutter" then one comprehensive one. No easy access to what kind of shops are there goes a long way towards "unnecessary clutter". And the fact that it's challenging to accurately pinpoint free cash is a good reason to leave people without even a remote clue whatsoever. In all honesty, I suggest putting those columns back. '(ArcanisX (talk) 04:43, December 15, 2014 (UTC)) ' Bit sleepy myself. Still think my variant's better. Whatever, let's do it in a civil manner: I make my table at my user page, and then we look and compare. '(ArcanisX (talk) 20:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC)) ' Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:41, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin (sysop) Sure, I'm interested. Noddite (talk) 03:03, December 18, 2014 (UTC)